Two Years To Late
by Kittalia Phantom
Summary: Instead of getting ghost powers, Danny's struck into the ghost zone. The portal shut is off afterwards, and his family/friends assume he's gone missing. His parents quit ghost hunting, but when they leave, Tucker and Sam go through the portal in the hopes of finding their friend. They do, but the Danny they find is nothing like the alive one… He's not necessarily evil...
1. King Phantom

Daniel Jackson Fenton was last seen in a lab, being struck with green blots of lighting, and the last trace of his existence was a single jet black of hair his mother cherished, threading it through a locket and a small, black singed mark on the otherwise stainless silver floor. The portal was working, but no one had the heart to go through it- it had killed someone; their son. Danny was gone, his mind, his soul, they didn't even have a body to bury, just an empty coffin.

Jack and Maddie went back to university, becoming quantum physicists and working at VCorp. The portal shut down, the lab was locked up tight. Sam and Tucker drifted apart, Tucker joining Mickey and the fellow nerds, whilst Sam Manson replaced Dash Baxter as a quarterback, the first female, doubling the funding from the council. And slowly, the town forgot about the boy who reached for the stars, who was struck down before his time.

And that made him angry but his family hadn't forgotten him, and neither had his family. Sam Manson sat in front of the gravestone, her fingers red from scrubbing off the graffiti. She had her black hair in a ponytail, and wore a baggy boy t-shirt, white with an iconic red circle printed on it, under her red varsity jacket. The shirt was getting a little snug, but she didn't want to wear anything else. She was on her knees, not caring about the jeans she wore, and smudged her mascara from all her crying. It had been two years; everyone had forgotten him, that there was a Fenton son. Danny's sister, Jazz, wasn't it, had gone off to study physiology.

As she walked home, she noticed little kids walking around in costumes. It was Halloween- Danny would be 16 today, if, if…

She hadn't killed him.

* * *

Jack and Maddie knew that it was their babies' birthday too, and were silent around the table. It was too quiet. Then the phone rang. It was jarring, and hurt, and Maddie picked it up just to end it. It was Vlad.

"Maddie, I have good news. We've perfected cloning. We can bring back Danny." Wordlessly, Maddie dropped the phone, and they got in their car and drove away.

* * *

Sam bumped into Tucker on the way home. He had tears running down his face too, and they walked together in silent company of each other, when a car almost ran them over, as Jack wasn't any better at driving than before… the passing of Danny. They saw Maddie and Jack, with excited expressions on their faces.

"The cloning technology's working, we can get Danny back," announced Jack to the couple, before speeding off, being chased by an army of police cars he was oblivious too. Sam turned to Tucker, and Tucker turned to Sam. They'd left. They could go through the portal, find Danny. The Fentons never left their home unguarded, and ran to the building formerly known as Fenton Works, and opened the door with the old rusty key Danny gave to Tucker all those years ago. They picked the lock to the lab, and turned the portal on, spirling into action after all these years.

* * *

The ghost King sat on a throne, running his black gloved hand through his blank, absence of colour, hair. Floating on top was a glowing green crown. His eyes were lava red, with snake-like pupils. He wore a black fitted suit of armour, with a green sword tucked in a white belt. A skull ring sat on a black gloved hand. He sat on a throne, a staff laying next to it.

A blue ghost in a ragged purple robe sat on the floor in chains.

"Clockwork, what's happening outside the castle," he asked, perfectly politely, yet somewhat sinisterly, licking his sharp, pure white fangs. With a whimper, the once powerful Clockwork raised his time staff, bringing up a flat screen-like tv, showing two 16 years using shakey jetpacks round his domain.

"Fright Knight, fetch them to the king please." He ordered, and the knight nodded and left.

"Daniel, please don't do this." Clockwork reasoned, timidly. The king shot a red energy beam at him, then turned to the wall.

"It's Phantom. King Phantom," he said with a smile, "you know this Clockwork, so why do you just keep calling me Daniel?"

Sam and Tucker were dragged in by the scruff of their neck.

"Who is that?" Sam asked the knight she'd been kidnapped by.

"Bow before the king." Murmured Fright Knight. They obliged, but Sams eyes panned over to a dead wood glass cabinet, and what hung there was a tshirt that was the inverse to the one she wore now; red with a white circle. Pictures of her, Tucker and Danny hung there, showing the goth phase she'd grown out of. She looked back at the king. He looked around 14, with spiky hair the inverse of Danny Fenton's, like the shirt in the cabinet. Danny died in a shirt like that. The king looked like Danny, but a ghost and evil. But she knew it was him.

"Danny? Danny Fenton?"

"Fenton? I haven't heard that name in a long time."


	2. Danielle Rose Fenton

Vlad stood in the doorway of a dark laboratory. Test tubes, DNA extractors and cloning booths were scattered around. Taking one step in, the lights auto-turned on, and the Fenton's gasped in amazement at such advanced technology.

"Maddison, Jackson, this is the Masters Cloning Booth," he announced, "Maddison, I believe you have some of Daniel's DNA." Wordlessly, Maddie opened her locket. On one side was a picture of Danny, when he was still alive. It was a photo of him laughing with his friends only a few days from when he died. On the other side was a lock of black hair wrapped rounded some pegs. Sneakingly, she removed a single hair and placed it into Vlad's hand. He put it in the machine.

"Now we wait…"

There was a single scientist was working that evening. He had long thin wavy blonde hair, very pale skin, and wore blue tinted goggles. But if he took them off, you'd see his eyes were Darth Vader's lightsaber, glowing a bright, evil red. He was Amorpho, the shape-shifting ghost, in order to spy for resistance. Getting all the information he could, he excused himself and left the lab, and grabbed a portable portal and went back to base.

Most ghosts were shocked when they joined the resistance to find it was run by a small teenage girl. Around 15, she had blonde hair, shoulder length, streaked with blue and very messy. Her shockingly green eyes were bright and determined. Scarlett Sprit's her name, and she was generally confused when the timeline when this way. But she adapted quickly, becoming the leader of the rebellion. She was pacing along the large floating island that King Phantom hadn't found, waiting for Amorpho to return. She wore purple combat boots, a light green cropped tank top and dark green leggings, so dark it was nearly black, like the ghost zones colour. The only thing that didn't fit was a dark blue baseball cap. The front-facing side was white, with a large dot the same colour as the rest of the hat, with 12 small dots on it balanced on top.

* * *

Eventually, just as Scarlett was about to go back into camp, Amorpho finally arrived, and they walked into camp together, talking

" _There using Phantoms DNA to make a clone of him, if we want the hero, we must act fast,"_

" _The property is nearly fulfilled," replied Scarlett assured, pulling a scroll from her satchel bag, and read_

" _When the Phantom king has arisen_

 _And equal will be created too._

 _Half a human_

 _Half a ghost_

 _This halfa will reverse it all."_

* * *

There may not have been any more scientists in the Vlab, but there was someone…. The generous benefactor Damon Grey. As he paid so much, he was allowed to overlook. However, it Mr Grey was tied up naked in a cupboard, and the onlooker was actually King Phantom's own shapeshifter- Bertrand. However he wasn't such a good shapeshifter as Amorpho, only being able to do forms, and unable to make clothes.

He mind-messaged to Penelope Spectra, who turned the fire alarm.

Bertrand sent a duplicate out and added a signal, pure white hair. He watched as the king's hair was liquidated and mixed, adding some mid-morph DNA as well, that did the same, and placed into a vat, t The king had thought it would cancel out the clone, and Bertrand agreed Another Danny, alive, walking around. That would make people forget about HIM- the king. And Daniel didn't want to be forgotten.

Vlad returned to the lab with a scowl on his face after realising there was no fire. He walked over to the greyey-peachie mixture and poured some of it into a test tube, and hung it in a cloning booth.

"What are you going to call it?" asked Vlad

"Daniel Jackson Fenton," responded Maddie and Jack in sync.

"Yes, but what if it's a girl. Cloning increases the chance of xx male syndrome by a considerable amount," The Fenton's thought for a moment, then announced.

"If… if Danny had been a girl, we were going to call… call him Danielle Rose. So Danielle Rose Fenton if this syndrome does occur. But I hope it doesn't." said Maddie.

"Whatever its gender, the clone will retain all of Daniel's memories, thoughts, interests and hobbies to begin with, but will develop like a normal human." Vlad disclosed.  
"We won't let him," insisted Jack

Behind them, the solution started to form long black hair on its pale skull, covered in patchy, pale skin. No one noticed, but this is it the moment that Danielle Rose Fenton entered the world. And she was nobody's little boy!


	3. Rosaline Danielle Fenton

It was around two weeks later before Danielle was let out of her pod, and handed a white t-Shirt with a red circle that belonged to Danny, but some new form-fitting female jeans and red and white trainers as the dead males wouldn't fit her, however as close to Danny's as possible. It was another week before she was aloud to leave the secret underground lab. The sunlight was very bright on her new retinas, so Maddie passed her some sunglasses. She may have all of Danny's memories, but this was the first time she'd been outside. Danielle saw a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes, and recognized her somehow, and switched to Danny's memory. This was Dashiell Baxter, the guy who bullied him. But Danielle wasn't Danny, and didn't want to associate herself with the 16 year old; not when she had only existed for 2 weeks. Fortunately her sunglasses were very large, and he walked past her like Danielle was invisible.

Finally they arrived back at Fenton Works.

"You know where Danny's room is right, Danielle?" Asked Jack. Switching to Danny's memories, she worked out where his bedroom was. The room was dusty, and her small feet make silhouettes on the floorboards.

"Danielle!" Called one of the adults, she couldn't be bothered to figure out which one, and instead used Danny's memory to find his pyjamas, put on the dead boys clothes on and climbed into his fluffy, thick dust of his bed sheets

It wasn't until late night that she arose again by a shake on her shoulders. A powerful, pink tinted light source surrounded her. A girl stood there, with messy blonde hair,, quite tall. Then Danielle realised she wasn't standing but floating. And the glow came from her.

"Hello, Rose," the figure said.

"My names Danielle," she muttered quietly, not quite awake.

"No, no it's not. Think about it, your a clone, but your not Daniel, more like his twin. You deserve your own identity." Danielle thought about it. Yeah her name was Rosaline Danielle Fenton now, Rose for short. The newly re-christened Rose turned to the girl.

"Who are you, what are you and why are you here?" She asked silently.

"My name is Scarlett Spirit, I'm am a ghost and the leader of the rebellion and I'm here to talk about you and your brother,"

"Ok… Scarlett… if you are a ghost, prove it." With a sigh, the girl used her hand to create a small sculpture made of ice. It was a sculpture of Danny, but… he had longer white hair, and a crown floated on top of his hair. He wore a cape over a suit of armour. Rubies of pinky red ectoplasm jewels were where his e'yes were.

"This is King Daniel Phantom of the ghost zone. When he was alive, he was known as Danny Fenton. He didn't want you to exist. He didn't want a replacement, so he got some research. It seemed that if he gave you some of his DNA, you would fail, but all it did is make you like him,"

"I do have his DNA and I am like him, just female. I'm his clone!"

"He gave you his ghost DNA, and you have a ghost half." Scarlett corrected, "And I need to teach you to use it, before he comes to destroy you." Silently, Rose stepped back. For a few seconds, she was unable to talk. Then she found the right words.

"He wants to kill me?!" She said shocked.

"DUH!" Said Scarlett, "you're a threat to his throne. And you can retrieve and use the Princess Crown and Ring,"

"I- I don't understand."

"The king has a magic crown and ring increasing the wearers power. However it's not very well known that there's a second set, almost on par with the kings set. It's for the female closely related to the king that he likes the most, but if there's only one, that female is chosen,"

"But what about Jazz?"

"Yeah. A human ghost zone princess. Yeah, that will work!" Scarlett said sarcastically.

"So… how do I claim it?"

"Simple. Just die." That confused Rose. She wanted her to die.

"Ok… that sounded harsh, but your something known as a halfa. You can slip between being alive and dead. Imagine how it feels to be dead. Focus on it. Close your eyes and say Going Ghost!"

"Erm….ok…. G-going ghost…" Rose said awkwardly. It didn't work.

"Do it like you believe it."

Ok. I'M GOING GHOST." This time it worked, and glowing rings came over her head. She was just dressed in a black underwear . She had white hair falling in her face. Looking in a mirror a spider had made its home in and stared at herself. Her eyes were glowing green and her hair was flaming at the back. Scarlett handed her a tank top and jeans that she happily pulled on, and pulled an old black headband of Jazz's that she'd left, from when she was morning Danny and pulled in under her hair to keep it out of her eyes.

"To claim the Princess set, just repeat after me:

I am the rightful heir to the Ghost Zone, you can check my royal ectoplasm. I am (your full name)"

"Ok. I am the rightful heir to the Ghost Zone, you can check my royal ectoplasm. I am Princess Rosaline Danielle Phantom. A string appeared around her neck with a glowing green ring attached, and a green tiara floated on her head.

"Yawn! It's getting late, and I've got a resistance to lead. Look, Rose, I'll see you later, just imagine yourself human and say Happening Human," said Scarlett, before disappearing in a pile of glitter and smoke. Signing, Rose became human and fell asleep right away.

* * *

King Phantom was worried. His clone had lived, and worse, was female. Did that stupid resistance really think I wouldn't notice it vanishing?

That stupid leader of the resistance, what was her name? Savannah? Savannah Shadow? He wondered out loud. His prisoner stood behind him in a faze proof cage.

"It's Scarlett! Scarlett Spirit! You know it!" Said the prisoner.

"SILENCE," the king ordered, and some servant put duct tape. In the cage next to them was Sam and Tucker. Tucker was playing a harmonica whilst Sam hit a mug she found in the corner.

"Danny, let us out!" Yelled Sam, as she banded her mug on the bars.

"Miss Samantha, please put the toilet down." Said the king. "Also, don't call me Danny. I haven't gone by that name since… well, I guess since you killed me!" His voice went shivers down her spine.

"Your majesty, I know Danny's still in there, and I need to bring him home,"


	4. Skyler Spirit

When Rose awoke, she thought she had dreamed the whole thing. That was until she saw some glitter partials decorating the bed.

"Great! I'm a half ghost living with ghost hunters! Hello irony, nice to meet you!"

If there was one thing that Rose hated, it was irony.

"DANIELLE!" Shreaked one of her parents. She thought it was Maddie but her brain was still ¾ asleep so she couldn't be certain. With a sigh, Rose redressed herself in the same clothes as yesterday before making her way down the staircase. She sat at the metal table in the closeted chair to the stairs and picked up a bit of toast.

Maddie looked at her in confusion. Rose stared back. She looked different to how she should. She was wearing normal clothes! It was like the wizards from Harry Potter, but it wasn't a hazmat suit.

"Danny didn't like toast, so why are you eating it, Danielle?"

"Because I'm not your son." Rose said casually while nibbling on the toast.

"YOUNG MAN! YOU ARE OUR SON!"

"No. I'm your daughter. I'm amazed that I wasn't terminated after it was reviewed I was female. Your son is dead! Your son is a ghost! Hell, even if you get a boy, it won't be Danny! It will be another boy!" Yelled Rose. She picked up a couple more pieces of toast and made her way to Jazz's room. Her sisters room was very pink and frilly, but it wasn't dusty. It also had a key in the lock, that Rose turned immediately, leaving in there to prevent the Fentons picking.

Rose flung open Jazz's wardrobe and pulled out everything that the girl had left when she had gone to college. She didn't have much to choose from, but she started with her human form. Choosing a blue top with a frill at the bottom, she paired it with a pair of black leggings. A pair of knee highs boots embroidered with roses were also selected. A silver belt and headband completed the outfit. Grabbing the rest of the clothes, she placed them into a pink backpack decorated with Sayonara Pussycat shoved in the back, Rose fazed out of the house.

* * *

 **Authors note: even I didn't expect that. My characters have a mind of their own sometimes!**

* * *

Never let it be said that Sam Manson wasn't a fighter. And let it never be said she wasn't going to bring Danny back. She turned to the boy in the cage next to them

"What was Danny going on about this resistance… what's your name?"

"Skyler Spirit. My sister is leading a resistance against King Phantom. And by the way, I'd recommend not calling his royal highness Danny. That name died with him."

"I don't car…" started Sam

"And what happens when someone calls him Danny?" Asked Tucker

"King Phantom has the 2 Deaths on his side. First Death and Final Death." Skyler pointed to a ghost head stuck on a spike. It's glow was faint, eyes sunk. It's body was slung next to it, leaking ectoplasm.

"He was in that cage just before you were captured."

Sam felt awful. She'd killed a ghost, just to bring Danny back…


End file.
